Ace Likes You Kooks
by I'm a Girl-Baller
Summary: Ace, the Kid and Kuki Sanban, aka Numbuh 3 spend the day together? What happens? Kuki s./Numbuh 3xAce/The Kid! one-shot. -just a bunch of fluffy drabble.. lol! read and review! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Ahhh, Ace! :) I love him* ;) i mean don't get me wrong, KukixWally is freakin' adorable, my absolute favorite, but Ace? I don't know I think he's more Kuki's type? ;) I'm weird.. Anyways KukixAce One-shot! (i mean there's like NONe of these!?)**

**anyways, don't own Kids Next Door, or any of it characters!**

**So peace out! and Read and review for me please :)**

**Ace's Point of view~ :)**

* * *

I Ace, the Kid, like.. Kuki Sanban. That's right I like girly, silly, rainbow-monkey-crazed Numbuh 3. Big deal, she's sweet, funny, caring, and innocent. And all I wanna do is make her mine.

I mean, we're 10 and all, kinda early for love, and boyfriends and girlfriends, but something about Kuki, I don't know what it is, but it makes me wanna be around her nonstop, make her smile, and be able to call her my, my.. girlfriend? I don't know, I just want her to be something thats only unique and special to me.

And I'm willing to do anything to make that happen. Like right now. We're at the movie theater watching a Rainbow-Monkeys movie. A freaking RAINBOW-MONKEY MOVIE. Why would they make such a thing? And why would someone so perfect like this kinda thing? Well, I guess everyone has their faults, and she isn't an exception.

But, it isn't so bad, I mean the movie's awful in my opinion, but she's so into it, and the joyful smile she has right now is melting my heart. Gosh, she's so pretty. And what makes it better is she's hugging me right now, and she smells like strawberries. I love strawberries, even more so now!

You may ask why she's hugging me, as much as I hate it, it's because of the cruddy Rainbow-Monkey movie! They're singing some annoying song about hugging and at the end there pops up this blue Rainbow-Monkey and it says "Hugs are so lovable! Why don't we all hug the people we're watching this with? Come on everybody hug who you're watching this with!" I almost wanted to kiss that obnoxious stuffed animal! Almost. And Kuki has been hugging me since that happened about 15 minutes ago! I'm actually kinda glad we chose this movie, except for the fact that I'm the only boy in the whole entire theater!

* * *

After the movie, which was a painful 3 hours, who knew Rainbow-Monkeys could be so annoying for so long, but anyways, after the movie we went to the little burger place they had across the street from the theater.

Once we entered the deep smell of french fries, burgers, and ketchup entered our noses. I asked Kuki what she wanted and after she told me I politely requested she find us a table to eat at.

After ordering and retrieving our meals, I walk around to find Kuki seated at a large table with all of her friends from Sector V. Greaaat. I layed our tray down in front of Kuki and sat down across from her. Suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder and turn around to see an angry Wallabee Beatles. Ahh, Numbuh 4.

Me and Numbuh 4 don't have the best of history together. I mean we both obviously want the same girl, so why wouldn't we? Anyways, after facing him I simply asked, "Yes?" He barely muttered loud enough for me to hear him, but he said, "You're in my seat. MOVE." Not wanting to result in any drama or arguing I stood up and allowed him back to his place. Before I could question where I was to sit, Kuki scooted over just enough for me to sit beside her, and began to pat the seat. This might not be as bad as I thought it would be.

Sure, I had to share Kuki's attention with Abby and her gossip, Hoagie and his lame jokes, Nigel's new plans and ideas for missions, and of course Wally and his rude, snarky remarks, but hey she was close to me, and still giving me a good bit of attention, so who am I to take her away from her friends?

* * *

After eating with her friends, me and Kuki went to the park to just hang out for a bit. She got on a swing and proceeded to push her until she stopped me. She looked back behind her, smiled, and said "Why don't you sit beside me and swing with me?" How could I refuse such an offer? I smiled back and gingerly took the seat beside her.

We were swinging for a good bit in total, peaceful, comfortable silence until she spoke up.

"Ace?"

"Yes, Kuki?"

"I got something to tell you.."

"Oh, okay. What is it?"

"I think I.. I..uh.."

"Come on, tell me!"

"I think I like you Ace.." she said barely loud enough for me to hear.

This is what I've been what I've been wanting to hear for so long, the happiness I was feeling can't be explained! Before I could catch myself I found my self breathlessly saying "I like you too Kuki, A lot." I don't know what I was expecting but what happened next would have been my last guess. She pulled me in for a tight hug, squeezing what little breath I had left out of me and said, "Ace, you wanna be my boyfriend?"

I pulled back from surprise, and after regaining my composure, I smirked and said "Only if you wanna be my girlfriend."

She smiled widely and nodded her head. And with that, now me and Kuki, were a couple. Who woulda thought?

* * *

**Soo.. did you love it? hate it? let me know! review pleasee :) and give me more ideas! ;) alright bye yall! :) -kristineeeee.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, yes, this is supposed to be a one-shot, but i'm bored, and someone gave me a good suggestion!  
so imma continue to add chapters, but none of them are gonna end in cliff hangers, so if I decide to dump this story I can always say its complete! and hopefully that made sense :) haha! anyways read and review broskiii! ;)**

* * *

So.. Me and Kuki.. a couple! I can't wrap my brain around that, especially the fact that I'm a 10 year old boy, it just makes it worse! I mean, why do I like Kuki if most guys (more like all the guys) my age may have a secret crush, but still openly display that girls are cruddy and gross. Oh well, I'm happy! Over-Joyed! Thrilled! and so much more!

Well I better get some rest, I'm gonna go hang out with Kuki tomorrow in her Sector's treehouse! I doubt i sleep any tonight, and if I do, I'll only be dreaming of Kuki..

* * *

Alright time to get ready for Kuk... I mean my day! I'm not getting fancy and snazzy for Kuki, I just wanna look good today!  
So gotta take a shower, gel my hair, floss, use mouthwash, wear deodorant and cologne, and then gotta clean my shades, wear my cleanest clothes, and of course where my beloved leather jacket!

So,I think I'm ready to great my.. girlfriend! Just saying or thinking of that word and thinking back to Kuki just makes me smile.. Ace! Get a grip! You're about to see Kuki and her friends in Sector V... OH MY GOSH! SECTOR V?! They don't know yet! What will they think? What will they say?... WALLABEE.

What's Wally gonna do? After our countless arguments, fusses, riots, and "battles" for Kuki what's he gonna do when he finds out that I've won.. I finally have Kuki.. Uh-oh. This might not be the best day, to wear my best clothes..

* * *

Me and Kuki are going up the tree house elevator now. I'm still wondering how a bunch of 10 year olds, people MY age, have access to such technology, weaponry, and privacy and space! No wonder Kuki and her friends love KND! ... Her friends... Whew, Just gotta stay calm Ace, it won't be that bad... It won't be that bad..

So me and Kuki aren't holding hands, nor do we have our arms around each other; we're to young, its too early, and that''d be kinda weird and uncomfortable in my opinion, AND thats, saying something! But we are kinda close, like closer than two 10 year old friends are.. I mean my leather jacket is rubbing against her obviously oversized green sweater!

Oh boy, all of my thoughts have been distracting me.. We're here. One more door and we'll be in their lounge typed area.. okay just breathe Ace.. 1... 2... 3...

* * *

"Hey Numbuh 3!" say Abby, Hoagie, and Nigel over one another, and then they all pause when they see me, and in the same way they all say "and Ace..?" I can't blame them for being kinda confused, I've never been in their treehouse before, and maybe they notice how close me and Kuki are..

"So what brings you two here?" asks Abby suspiciously... Yep, called it! I knew atleast one of them would notice.

I wonder how Kuki is gonna break the news.. I wonder if she migh- "Oh, I just figured I'd bring my boyfriend, Ace, to hang out with all of us." Oh, well I guess she's gonna kinda drop the bomb.. That was unexpected.

I cringe, and I'm ready to see what kinda reaction they're all gonna have. After waiting for what seemed a while I notice that no one is really affected or responding. Hmm.. That's not expected either.

"Ya know, Numbuh 4 is gonna be pretty angry when he finds out.. right?" Hoagie says.

Ahh, yess. Numbuh 4; Wallabee. I knew someone was missing! Oh boy.. I wonder when he's gonna find ou- "KUKI HAS A BOYFRIEND AND ITS ACE!? OHH, I'M GONNA BEAT THAT GOOD-FOR-NOTHIN-CREEP JUST WAIT TIL I SEE HIS SPIKEY-HAIRED SUNGLASSED-SELF..WHY I OUTTA-"

Yep, not the best day to wear my best clothes..

* * *

"Numbuh 4, calm down!" Kuki soothed, wow even when Wallabee is being a cranky, grumpy little jerk, Kuki is still perfectly sweet, and understanding, such an admirable trait.

"Why should I? Good for nothin' creep is trying to use you!" Wally seethed. It did hurt, but I can understand where he was coming from, I mean if the roles had been reversed I would feel the same way, I wouldn't have caused a scene but I still would have felt the same none the less.

"Wally," Kuki said, using his real name, "Ace isn't using me, he doesn't have a reason too. We really like each other, just because we do, doesn't mean we have to stop hanging out, I mean you'll still be my best friend!" She said giving him a hug. I would have been a little bitter about the whole hug, but I couldn't, I mean the poor guy just got friend-zoned and we're only 10! guy needs something!

"I still don't like it Kuki" Wallabee muttered.

"Well you're gonna have to deal with it Mr. Sour-Pants!" With that Kuki released him from the hug, walked over to me, and hugged me tightly.

"Wally, no matter how much you don't like it, or don't approve, my boyfriend is Ace. And you're going to have to eventually deal with it! Everyone else in the tree house has, except for you! Come On Numbuh 4!" Kuki said with her completely, manipulative puppy dog pout.

She's not even requesting me too anything, and I'm being affected! Dang she's good! Better than me! But then it hit me, about what Kuki said, and I can't help but smirk.. Oops.. wrong move..

Wally see it, and immediately pounces for me, only to be stopped by Kuki screeching "WALLLLLLLLLYY!"

Girl knows how to bust an eardrum.. But it stopped Wallabee, who then "apologized" after being prodded by a very angry Kuki. I can swear I see the fire burning in her eyes..

Well I guess today was an overall success? Well the news is out, I feel really relieved! Everyone took it well.. well... almost everyone.. But I'm not gonna let that little bit ruin my day! As long as Kuki's in my day, I honestly don't think anything could ruin my day!

I'm so lucky to have her, I hope she knows that I'm aware of that..

* * *

**And theeee* end :) see, not a cliff-hanger, but its still at a point where I can continue on! :) haha so thanks for reading now reviewwwwww! and leave some suggestions :) thanks a million! -kristineeee**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mmmmkay, this is gonna be in Wally, our poor, precious Wally's point of view! :)  
btw, this is his thoughts on KukixAce... oooh, dramaaaa. ;)**

* * *

_Wally.._

I cannot believe this! KUKI!? AND ACE!? NOOO! JUST NO! THEY ARE SO WRONG FOR EACH OTHER! THAT SUPPOSED TO BE M-..

mmm-one else! Someone else, thats what I meant. Not me, nooo, not me. I don't like Kuki, I don't like any cruddy girl. Especially Kuki. I do not like Kuki.

Okay, I like Kuki. GOSH! Make a big deal out of it or something! It's nothin'. She's just another cruddy girl, with cruddy, long, flowy hair.. uh, and she's got a cruddy, ugly, soft, sweet-smelling sweater.. pft, and she's got that awful, cruddy, pretty, happy smile and laugh.. ugh! Why does she like ACE!

I mean, he's cocky, and rude, and witty..and smart.. and taller than her.. and smooth.. and.. and.. I give up. No wonder she likes him. He's everything I'm not, tall, handsome, smart, and dare I say it.. c-ch-cha-charming, I think I just died saying that.. but he's everything that can win over any girl. Even Kuki.

Man, this sucks! I try so hard! Well, Maybe not that hard.. Okay, maybe not at all..

I was scared too! okay? and I didnt feel rushed! I thought I'd never lose her! I should have told her sooner, or even now! But I did neither! Man, am I lame!

This is lame! Ace is lame! Their relationship is lame!..

They're relationship.. they are in a relationship... Okay. This is not alright. And I'm gonna fix it. Ain't no tall, sweet talking, handsome.. I just called Ace handsome!? Okay, that just proves it, I have got to fix this! And soon!

* * *

**Okay, I'm not dead! been busy! christmas, youth trip, track! ahhh! D:  
but i didnt forget yall ;) or any of my other stories as a matter of fact! :) so i'm back guys :) hope you liked this chapter! yall ready for the next? wally's revenge.. oh gosh, :)**

**and sorry! this kinda ended in a big cliff hanger.. oopsie.. ;) be sure to review and leave suggestions for me! :) thanks, much loveeeee bro! ;) -kristine...**


End file.
